Airheads and Airheads
by Amethyst edges
Summary: What happens when a lesbian came across a jock? Who is this jock?*sigh* Obviously it's the ever-popular Kaede Rukawa... R&R, ok?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: Well, here's my second fic, despite the incompletion of my first. One of the authors of XxX01, who's a close friend of mine, gave me an idea and I just added some stuff in it. This one, I base it in Slam Dunk. I really am not a fan of the anime but heck, I get influenced too easily. As usual, one of the lead characters is Rukawa.

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk, ok? All I own are the original characters I made up like Faye, Sakura, etc.

CHAPTER I

~*~

"Rukawa!" Mr. Sanada called him for at least a dozen times and yet, I'm still amazed at how deep this sleeping beauty's sleep can be. I took a glimpse from my seatmate: asleep as what you'd expect him to be in lots of other places. It's hard to find a guy like him in sociable places, except maybe for the gyms he plays basketball in. Again, I stared stupidly at Rukawa Kaede who was cozily blowing bubbles of snot the size of a fist from his nose while he napped. I can't believe this guy's got the same hobby I've got when I'm bored but he doesn't have to bring it along into school!

I moved my glance at the aged algebra teacher up front. He seemed to have reached his 'temper-limit' now that I can see him holding a pile of algebra books up his head. Students in front did their best to calm the teacher down. I wanted to laugh at their meaningless doings. I could open my mouth so wide not that wide, guys and share my bliss.

Yeah, yeah but I kept my mouth shut till the end of the period. YES! Finally, the lunch bell rang! I was on my way outside with my best friend, Sakura, until the aged 'educator' called for me "Kirusawa? Don't leave just yet. I have to speak with you and Rukawa."

I turned my head to Sakura "Just save us some seats, ok?"

"Sure. See you, Faye!" She twirled, making her long auburn hair wave as she did so.

I then returned my glance to Mr. Sanada "Sir, if you're going to talk to Rukawa and me, the person who you should be talking to should be awake. May I? It would be such a pleasure to rouse him up…" I cracked my knuckles all at the same time ouch! That must've hurt! and pulled my uniform's sleeves up my arms. There he was still: asleep and unaware that it was lunch break.

I pushed the guy's arm with, to me, such little force to fling a door open but failed. I did a few more but no: he was still latent. "Mr. Sanada, this takes desperate measures. If I may, you know, maybe I could-"

"If it is required, you are free to do so." 

I reached for a chair and…

I intentionally deleted this scene, guys! You know too well how violent you can be just by trying to wake the super rookie up! For the meantime, I'll just sing for you, all right? Here goes…

       So please tell me WHYYYYY!!!!!! choke! choke! 

       Ok, so my short time for imitating Michelle Branch didn't work. Darn! And I was so confident! 

       I was to throw yet, another box of pens at the drooling idiot when he finally lifted his head and revealed that innocent face of his. Wait a minute! Who thought of that idea? As if he really has one! Give me a break…

       He yawned as he approached the exit.

"Rukawa, please take your seat." Mr. Sanada requested as Rukawa sat on a chair close to the teacher's table "So far, your grades hasn't been reaching the point I was expecting it to be. You aren't failing yet but I guessed you have a chance that you will be. So, I have figured a way to keep your grades up."

"How?" I asked in place of the mute-like Rukawa.

"You, Ms. Kirusawa, will tutor Rukawa for the entire two weeks before the 2nd quarter exams. Being one of the smartest in class, I believe you are responsible enough to teach and handle him?" 

"Me?" I stared awkwardly. "Why the heck me?!"

"BECAUSE…you belong to the top 5 of this batch. If you don't help Rukawa pull his marks back up, he'd have to repeat first year."

I heaved a loud sigh and thought for a moment "Don't I get extra credit for this?"

"No."

"Not even-"

"No."

"Or even-"

"No."

"Can't I just get-"

"No."

I guess I had no other choice but to teach the fox. "Fine, fine."

I can see Rukawa without uttering a word "WHAT? Mr. Sanada, can't I eat now? I'm absolutely famished."

"Both of you are dismissed."

I walked outside as Rukawa followed. I stopped from my tracks before I reached the main hall. "Why are you following me?" 

He scratched the round of his nape as I arched a brow "Are you mute or are you just plain…mute? so much for her vocabulary You can talk, right? As I said, why are you following me?"

"I was headed for the stairs." He pointed to the far end of the corridor as I rolled my eyes. 

"Yeah, right. And I suppose you'll continue that bothered slumber of yours on the school's rooftop this lunch break?" 

"Yes." He silently replied. 

"And you're going to cut classes after that?"

He nodded once. What is with Rukawa that makes him so damn quiet?! He's got too many things stuck up in his brain and he doesn't even want to tell other people! Ok, so I'm making this an issue. Back to the fic! 

I crossed my arms. "No wonder your test papers get those blood-spattered marks!"

Rukawa shrugged. I twitched an eye. I do hope it rains…Yeah! I hope it rains real hard later and this guy will be hit by lightning! I really think like I'm having a monologue when I'm talking to this guy! "So, why don't you go now?"

His pupils went to the corner of his eyes. "You're stepping on my foot."

Oh, so I was but I decide to deny for no reason. "You did that to yourself, do'aho."

  RUKAWA'S POV

Do'aho. She just called me a do'aho. Wait a minute! I'm the only character to have the right to call someone a do'aho!

"I can't possibly step my own foot, can I? You did." I said calmly.

"No. You did." Faye shifted her shoulder bag to her Duh! shoulder.

"You did. I didn't."

"Y-you keep saying it the other way around!"

"FAYE!" It was her friend, whoever she was. "Our lunch table is rotting in the cafeteria leaving me in my lonesome while you get in a argument with- with…Who are you, anyway?"

Wow. She doesn't know who the most popular guy in school is, if I may say so myself. 

Oh, you may. 

You can hear me? Are you God?

No, you idiot! Fine, then. So go on with that silent speech of yours…

Where was I? Oh, yeah. Uh, what was I going to say again? I kind of forgot. Never mind…

"Only kidding! You're my classmate, right? Rukawa Kaede?"

No, I'm Scooby Doo. Hello!  Of course I am Rukawa Kaede, the one and only. And she called it a joke! Ha, ha. I'm laughing with great joy and delight that I can laugh myself to death. Ha, ha.

I can't believe Rukawa can be so vain in the inside…

What did you say?!

Nothing. 

I heard you! You kind of said vain!

If you don't believe me, I am going to erase you from this story! 

Look who's vain now…

How dare you call me vain? 

Just end this chapter. It's becoming too long.

Take that back first! About me being vain! 

As Amethyst Edges' substitute for the while, I am ending this chapter. I will see you in the next one she is, hopefully, doing.

Substitute?! I didn't hire you to replace me! Amethyst Edges never hires a replacement. See you next chap, guys! 


	2. Chapter2

Author's Notes: Ok, so here's my second chap! If there are any comments, questions and suggestions, I'd be glad if you'll e-mail me at chiroq29@yahoo.com. As you may notice, I've been switching POVs and I'll continue to be throughout the fic. Please Read & Review!!!

Disclaimer: I'll put this in a simple sentence: I don't own Slam Dunk, Mr. Takehiko Inoue does.

Chapter II

~*~

FAYE'S POV

Ok, so the dork, Sanada, told me to teach the airhead…without extra credit. Isn't he the cheater? Oh, well. That's how it is. Just great. Here I am now, walking with Sakura to our volleyball practice. Before we reached our destination, we always pass the vast soccer field and the enormous basketball gym. There was the basketball gym: all its star players and benchwarmers training for the next game, which will be held the day after tomorrow.

"We could drop by and watch for a while. We still have a few minutes before our keeping fit begins." Sakura smiled at me as I fixed my visor. 

"All right. Besides, I have a few things to say to Rukawa." I crossed my arms and nodded.

"If you could push through his-" We entered the gym.

"AAAAHHH!!!! Ru-ka-wa! Ru-ka-wa! Yay, yay, Rukawa!!!" I gulped. I forgot about his die-hard-

"Cheerleaders." Sakura ended her sentence. Yes, they were Rukawa's ever-faithful fans, Ru, Ka and Wa, who purposely stole or was it borrowed? his name. 

On our way to the benches, we came across Mr. Anzai and Ayako who greeted us in a lively tone. "Hello! You're from the volleyball team, I see!"

We wordlessly nodded.

"Take a seat, will you?"  Mr. Anzai offered but we politely rejected. "No, thanks. We'll be attending our practice soon."

"AAAAHHH!!!! RUKAWA!!!" Rukawa's cheerleaders shrieked after he successfully tossed the ball into the ring. When their team captain, Akagi, called for a time-out, he walked towards me. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice! Is that your way of welcoming people? It isn't a sin to just watch for a few minutes. And I was just going to remind you about your tutoring session later. I'll be waiting for you at home, ok? Here's my address." I gave him a piece of paper as he wiped the trickling sweat from his brow.

He hung his towel around his neck "I won't go."

I leaned to murmur a few things in his ear "You will, because if you won't, I will definitely tell everyone all about your deepest and darkest secret."

"You know my secret?" He asked in a tone of a statement. "Get real. You've got nothing on me."

"Oh, but I do and my mouth is ready to gossip every single detail of that personal yet juicy secret of yours" I threatened hoping that it'll catch the guy.

"…Fine. I'll be there."

"Great! See you then!" We walked away, heading to our volleyball gym, believing that a mere girl like me can frame a well-admired boy like him.

RUKAWA'S POV

She knows my secret. How could she? I didn't even realize that I was hiding one until then!

"I didn't know you were into tutoring, Rukawa." Ayako put her hands on her waist as I ignored her.

"AAAAHHH!!!! Rukawa is SO handsome when he walks!!!" My fans cheered, the ones who didn't ask permission to advertise my name. I was walking. So, what? What's the big deal? They make everything I do important. 

"Oi! Kitsune!"

I turned my head and got hit in the nose by a ball that happens to have the color of bright tangerine. The ball bounced as I calmly called the red haired monkey "Do'aho…"

"What did you call me?!" He demanded.

I shrugged and adjusted my armband as I usually do to ignore the 'high and mighty' idiot.

"You can't call me that! I am a tensai! Oi! Face me when I'm talking to you, Iceman!!! Ah! Gori! You're strangling me!!!" Akagi locked his enormous biceps with Sakuragi's neck just to shut him up.

"Urusai na, Sakuragi!"

I held the ball in my hands and dribbled it a few times. With a readied stance and a determined self, I threw a three-pointer…it missed. At that simple mistake of mine, all eyes turned to me, prying to know what my problem was. I couldn't answer. Even I can't seem to give an answer if I were to ask the same question to myself. Why? I was getting along fine before that lesbian Faye and her friend, what's-her-name, came.

I stood there, looking at the hoop when Mitsui approached me and placed a hand on my shoulder "Rukawa! It's a miracle! You finally had a tang of losing the ball to the hoop!"

"I did not…" I looked away and headed towards the bench for a drink from my water bottle.

You really aren't that thirsty, you know. 

I am.

You aren't. 

About a while ago, you made me lose that shot!

Me? Oh, what in the world are you speaking of, my precious character? 'Snicker!' 

I didn't make that shot because of you!

As they say, no one can change the past but everyone can change the future. You lost that simple shot. 

You really are an evil lady…

Take that back, you sly fox! 

Now you're beginning to sound a lot like that red-haired monkey…

Is that an insult?! How dare you speak that way to me! 

What are you going to do now that I did? Kill me?

  What a great idea, Rukawa! Now I know how to end my fanfic! He, he, he… 

You won't do that to me.

Oh, yeah? I can and I will. I began this story and you'll die in the end! Nyahahahaha!!! 

Fine then, I'm sorry.

What? I can't hear you! 

I said I'm sorry.

That won't change my mind. 

Please?

If you're going to mock me again, I swear I will really do it. 

Sure.

I'm going to end this chapter now, ok? 

Do your stuff. Hmph.

See y'all next chap! 

=:=

=:=

=:=


	3. Chapter3

Author's Notes: Here I am once again! Yes, I can talk to my characters. By the way, I'm looking forward to writing the next chapters this following week because…it's our SEM- BREAK!!!! YAAAYYY!!!!! 

Just worthless notes: Yes, I can talk to the characters and I did make Rukawa miss hat shot for no reason, really. Am I evil or am I just plain evil? Bwahaha!

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk; instead, I own Faye, Sakura, etc., etc., etc.

Rukawa: Hey! Amy Edgy! Start the story with my POV for once!

Fine, fine…

~*~

~*~

RUKAWA'S POV

I rode my faithful, blue bike, which I use to go to school, run some people over and other, to me, useful intentions. I reached for the slip of paper from my vest's pocket. It was the piece of paper Kirusawa gave me that will direct me to her house, which I reached just now. I found a house with a corn-yellow entrance waiting for me to get in. There I was, standing in front of Kirusawa's domicile.        I pressed the red doorbell and the chimes clanged inside with a melodic tune. 

A woman with a face of a youth opened the door. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Are you Faye Kirusawa's sister?" I interrogated in view of the fact that they behold such an obvious resemblance except for her charcoal-gray pools. 

"Oh, you must be dear Faye's friend! You've mistaken! You see, I'm her _mother_."

My droopy eyes turned into dots. _Mother?_ How could she be? She doesn't even have wrinkles like my mom has. Oh, well…

"Come inside!" Mrs. Kirusawa pulled me inside as her light brown hair bounced. "I'll be baking you guys some cookies, all right? Just sit on one of the couches and make yourself at home."

"Uh, where's Faye-" I began when deafening footsteps passed through the carpeted stairs.

"MOOOOMMMM!!!!! Lurren's following me wherever I go!!!!" That voice…that tetchy owner of that voice. Faye. She announced as the tall and crew-cut-haired person stood behind her. After minutes of complaining so loudly, she finally noted my presence. "Ah! Rukawa! You're here!"

"Hmph." I turned to her the person who moved behind her. 'He' kind of looks cool. "You must be her older brother. My name's Kaede Rukawa." 

Visible veins sprouted from 'his' forehead. "Did…you…say…BROTHER???"

"Lurren! Heheheh! Uh, Rukawa? Well, he's not really a 'brother' as you might call 'him'. Lurren is…my sister." 

Ah. "Sorry about that."

"Mama! I wanna eat now." A small kid with ponytailed hair called.

"Not yet, Kai. We'll eat later, ok?" Mrs. Kirusawa reminded. I turned to Lurren.

"Is she your younger sis-?"

"No. He's our younger brother." She informed me before I could finish my sentence. She crossed her arms as noticed her built physique under her tight sleeves.

Great. This just proves that I totally messed up the family. I turned to Kirusawa "When can we start?"

"Come up to my room." She pulled my wrist in a firm squeeze until we got to an empty hall. 

"Where's your room? I don't see any doors."

"Right here." She pressed a cobalt button and a part of the wall unexpectedly split open, a bright blue room greeting them with its vivid structure.

Ah. Magic.

"My father works as an inventor for this company in the United States, if you're wondering why. His assigned group works on electric things that can be used at home."

"You mean, like, appliances?"

"Something like that…" She shut the door behind her.

FAYE'S POV

I burst into laughter as he pouted at my amused self. "What are you laughing about?"

"You were funny ever-ever-ever" I stuttered as my giggles got in the way. "Ever since you got I-in the house! You-you didn't know whether my relative is a girl or a boy!"

"Do'aho." 

"What did you say?!"

= After 2 and a half hours…

          "I can not believe you call me an idiot when actually, you're its counterpart in reality!!" I claimed.

          "Yeah, right.''

          Sheesh! Get on with it! You've been fighting since 7! Rukawa, you better begin studying or I'll give you bad grades in the end of this fic! 

          "I don't care." He answered.

          You will die in the end of the story! 

          "I don't care."

          I will take away all your basketballs. 

          "I can borrow from the gym."

          I will end your basketball career. 

          "You wouldn't." Rukawa opposed quietly.

          "She would." I added.

          "All right. I give up." He placed his chin over the back of his hands.

          Good. For all humanity knows, you are powerless against this fic's creator, Rukawa. 

          "Whatever…"

          "Rukawa; I found these books in the library." 

          "Guys, I forgot to give you your cookies and milk!" Mom opened the door and put the tray on my side table.

          "These books may help you get more information-." I began until Kai abruptly joined us in the room. "Faye-chan! Please hide me!"

          "Get on my tech sofa." I suggested as he lay on my blood red couch. "Ready?"

          "Yes."

          I turned a knob from under the study table and my set of audios replaced my sofa. Lurren arrived and searched under my bed. "Where's Kai?!"

          "I don't know." I lied. "Why are you so much in search of him anyway?"

          "HE HAS OUR MP3 PLAYERS!"

          "What?!" I turned back the knob and there was Kai: hiding himself under the provided blanket, and muttered "Is she gone?"

          "Actually, both of us are here. Give them back, you undersized monster." Lurren demanded in her hard-to-get-by deep tone of voice. Kai sheepishly handed the contraptions. 

          After leaving, I turned back to Rukawa. "Before my siblings interrupted, my main point was that we're supposed to cram a lot of things in your head before the exams and I'd have to be a bit strict on you…"

          Rukawa snored. Noticing his daydreaming to cloud 9, I readied my fist and gave the airhead a lump on the head. He scratched that part and stared at me "What is it?"

          "I was busy explaining when I found you as Sleeping Beauty. You're hopeless!" I wore a grin on my face "Why, oh, why did the basketball team have to get an airhead as their ace player? With a possible IQ of 40, you simply must be the most idiotic player in the team, right next to Sakuragi."

          "What did you say, bitch?"

~*~

~*~

Amethyst Edges: I am so sorry but their oral battle is beginning to include such harsh words like *$&*, @!I% or @@#%**. But   
I promise I will continue these parts in the next chapter. Read and review, ok?


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: HERE I COME TO CONTINUE THE FIC!!!! There will be, in the next small amount of sentences, Japanese phrases that include translations. Although I've got 3 Japanese-English dictionaries in my bookshelves, I'm not sure if they are written correctly so pardon me if there are any mistakes. I do appreciate it if you…Read and Review my fourth chapter!!!

**CHAPTER IV**

**~*~**

**~*~**

RUKAWA'S POV 

"Study, kitsune!" Kirusawa crossed both arms and legs: totally tomboyish especially when she slouched. She and her sister seem to be fond of sticking to their masculine segment rather than their feminine.

I shook my head and crabbily reached for the nearest book I can get hold of: Japanese to English Translations with Susan Somers. Susan Somers, huh? I flipped a few leaves and came across a few of the topic emotions.

=Kawaii- cute

=Daisuki na- I like you.

=Aishiteru- I love you.

_What's with this book? Having a chapter about love? Love? Yeah, right. As if I'll find my heart's other broken piece… I don't even care… Puh-lease…  _I raised a brow and shut the hardbound book. "Tch."

"You ok?" Kirusawa asked with a fretful expression.

I looked away and avoided her concerned glance. She sighed, "There you go again! Barely speaking and taciturn!"

Taci-what? Who uses words like that nowadays? "Huh?"

"See? That's what you get for sleeping and not paying attention to our teachers! I just hope that your speechlessness can help you pull up your grades!"

"Hmph." I grunted.

"Suit yourself…" She sighed. "I just remembered, the game of Shohoku and Ryonan will be the day after tomorrow, right?"

"Hmph." I suppose she took _that_ for a yes.

She took a glimpse at her frog-designed wall clock. "Oh my vegetables! It's already 9 in the evening and we haven't even started anything yet!"

"You're making time such a problem…" I mumbled as I played with a pencil, rubbing its eraser on the study table. She suddenly rose up from her seat. 

"I guess I don't have any other choice… Do you want to stay over? Tomorrow IS a Saturday and I don't think school could be a bother."

"What will your parents think about inviting a boy you barely know to stay over for the night?"

"That won't be any trouble. Lurren doesn't ask mom or dad when she invites her friends whether they be boys or girls." Faye slumped on her bed.

"Boys?" That's a thing I want to ask the lesbian "… Have you liked any?"

She reddened "There is this… Never mind. I never got to know him well, anyway. He's a basketball player in Ryonan and I just think he's kind of nice… and a bit cute. But don't expect me to have a crush on him because you can never find Faye Kirusawa with a boyfriend or a crush. NEVER in my life, will I have one."

"Ryonan, huh?" I just hope that guy wouldn't be broomhead because if it is, I'm going to kill that lemon-sucking bastard… Or that large-lipped, droopy-eyed Fukuda… Or that enormous rival of Gori's, er, I mean Akagi's… It certainly wouldn't be a sight to see Kirusawa with any of those idiots…

"Start with science while I play my gameboy, ok?" She put her Discman's headphones over her ears and concentrated on her transparent-white gameboy.

**FAYE'S POV**

After an hour or so, my batteries went dead. "Hey, Rukawa! Are you done with that?" 

No reply. Total silence. I put y Discman away and walked to the slouching Rukawa who was to my not-so-great-surprise, sleeping contentedly. I kind of felt offended by this. I mean, after waiting for one long hour, I suddenly find him sleeping?! I gave the sniveling creep a clout on the head when he awoke. "I was awake, didn't you see?"

"Give me a good reason why your shirt is marked all over with your drool and snot."

There was a long pause before he spoke "My jaw went numb."

"And your nose?" I pinched his snout.

"… It also went numb." He spoke with a nasal strum. 

"Yeah, right."

"… Where am I going to sleep?"

"Well, you were looking comfortable just sitting there. Hmm… Do you want to sleep on my bed? We don't have any futons." I offered nicely.

"Wh-what? S-sleep with y-you?" He went crimson. Never have I seen this idiot go bright red. I wonder what I said to make him so flushed…

"What do you expect? I don't suppose you'd want to sleep on my chilly and soiled marble floor?" He shook his head as I got some pillows from my closet and tossed it over to him. "Just make sure you're not going to flood the sheets with drool, ok?"

"…" He gave a cynical smile "Did you know that the moment I came to this room, I can't help but notice how it stinks in here?"

I pointed to the door "I'm getting Kai's dog if you're going to mock me more!"

"I'm not scared. I mean, what can a puny boy's puny dog do to harm a man like me? Lick my hand crossly?" He snorted and pinched his nose. "It still stinks in here."

My eye twitched as I wore an impish smirk._ You'll see, you airhead… You'll be begging for mercy… You'll scream in agony… You'll take back what you said…_

__I also got in a situation like this. 

Really?

Unfortunately. I didn't know he could be soooo quiet in the series and be soooooo, what's the word, energetic, in my fics… 

Uh, can I get Kai's dog now? He's really getting into my nerves…

Sure… 

So, I went to get my nincompoop-brother's dog. I returned back with Spike beating me to the leash, anxious about my surprise for him. Hehehehehe… Rukawa's in for it now…

"Whoa, whoa!" He jumped to his feet and rushed to the top of my bed. "You didn't warn me your bro's got a full-grown rottweiler for a pet!!!"

"Well, he's a bit hungry and I'm just showing him what's available to eat…" I snickered. This could've been one of those Kodak moments…sigh… If only I had my digital cam with me right now… I just can't let go of poor Spike while I'm gone to get it or else… Wait a minute! That's my point! Oh, silly me… 

Don't you think this is kind of harsh on him? 

…Maybe… Maybe not… He deserves it anyway… Don't you think so?

Hmm… yeah, but look at his face… When Kai's dog gets closer a few inches more, his look would totally be petrified… 

Uh, that's my point… Nah, forget it. Nevertheless, could I still freak him out a bit? Just for fun?

Hehehehehe… Why not? 

Thanks! So where was I? Searching my brain, searching my brain… Ah! Now I remember! "Look, Spike! Doesn't your meal look absolutely delectable?"

Spike growled and barked as Rukawa moved back a bit more. Wow, I can't help but notice how Rukawa feels scared of Spike and at the same time, keep his blank face…

RUKAWA'S POV 

I was too busy fearing this stupid mutt and I can't find time to glare at the owner. Correction: sister's owner.

Idiot! It's owner's sister! You're just going to make a crappy correction and you're doing it all wrong! 

The heck do I care? Sheesh. What a high-blooded lady… Anyway, I had to at least take a glimpse at Kirusawa: what do you expect? She was laughing like hell… And me? I'm trying, I mean, doing the best I can to avoid this dog of hers…

Groan… It's been the entire night… Can't that dog shut its trap? The deepest sleep I've got so far lasted for three minutes… I badly need my rest… I know, I'll sleep throughout all the classes I attend to… 

You always do… 

I'll just skip classes, then…

You always do, too… 

Sigh… I wonder, what's my life's purpose? Oh yeah: be the best basketball player there is… Keep my mind focus on that idea and ignore the dog… Ignore the dog… Damn! It's too LOUD!!!! "SHUT UP, YOU STUPID DOG!!!!!"

Was that me?

Yeah, was that _actually_ you? 

"My, my Rukawa. You seem to be quite aggravated by Spike…" She said calmly and brushed her hands on the dog's black coat. 

"Keep that dog away from me. Right now, I'm supposed to be in basketball practice." I explained.

She looked at me "Excuse me but, were you talking to me? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Could you rewind and retell what you've told me awhile ago?"

I arched a brow and snorted, muttering so quietly "Darn you, Kirusawa…"

"What? I can't hear you." 

"I can't take this anymore. I'm going to the gym." Completely disregarding the dog, he headed for the door and slams his palms on the wall. "Uh, before that, could you tell me how to open this door?"

"You press the blue button… No, you nitwit, that's the green one! Haven't you learned anything from preschool?"

Author's notes: Sorry if it took so long… I was waiting for reviews (just kidding!). Actually, school became a hindrance and the only available time for me to type and upload are Tuesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. Not only that but projects keep flooding in my assignment notebook… And, um, I'm also typing for my other fics… That's all, I guess… My motto, (ahem!) read and… review! Thanks a lot!


	5. Chapter5

My, my, my… I've uploaded this a bit late didn't I? Sorry about that… Poor, poor me… :sigh:: Here it is… Sorry if I'm quiet; I'm not in the good mood today but, I can guarantee I can do the best to be =)…(::sigh:: I want my own computer…)

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk

~*~

~*~

Chapter 5

RUKAWA'S POV

            I've waited outside since she asked to come along and tutor me. I glanced at my watch. _What's taking her so long? I'm going to be late…_

            "Rukawa! Did you wait long?" A voice called as I turned my head to the direction of Kirusawa. She was wearing the shortest of shorts I've ever seen and a tank top with the brightest shade of lime. I came to the point of asking myself and eventually asked her, "Are you _really_ a lesbian?"

            "Is it because of what I'm wearing that you asked?" She rolled her blue eyes and placed her bag in my BMX's basket. "Can we just go? I bet you'll be late when we get there."

            I put my feet on the pedals and started moving towards the gym as she followed, walking just beside me. After traveling the ten-minute trip, we finally came to the gym. I went directly to the lockers for a change of clothing while she sat next to the benches.

            After that, I went to the court and dribbled the ball to Mitsui, challenging him to a one-on-one match. He didn't move nor make a sound. Weird. I thought he was… No. When I looked up into his eyes, they were staring straight at Kirusawa. I uttered, "Sempai."

            "…"

            "Sempai."

            "…"

            I passed him the ball, and found that didn't catch it. He acted as if he wasn't thrown a basketball in the head. I walked up to him and kicked his shin. ::sigh:: No reaction whatsoever… Instead, a quiet word escaped his mouth "Who…?"

            "Huh?" Now, I'm not used to talking much especially to teammates but Mitsui…he's freaking me out. "Sempai."

            "Rukawa! Come here for a while! I want to show you something!" Kirusawa called. She was pointing to a short text from the book so I came to her call. "This part, read it for later. It shows how to factor binomials and trinomials. Be sure to understand the rules. I'll give you examples later, ok?"

            _That's what she asked me to come here for? To tell me to read that page? I'm wasting my time. _I went back to Mitsui to hit him with the ball again, only this time repetitively. 

            I was about to punch his nose lightly when he spoke once more "Who were you talking to… Rukawa?" 

            "Uh, Kirusawa. A girl from class." 

            "Since when have you brought a girl into practice sessions?"

            "She's my tutor… She insisted on coming…" I told him. I stifled myself from pulling his mouth back up since it almost reached the floor. And I don't want the floor to get drooled on.

            "Kirusawa… What a nice surname… I bet her first name even sounds nicer…"

            Now he's _really_ freaking me out. Nice surname, huh? "Faye."

            "Faye… What an angelic name…" WHOA!!! Didn't expect _that_ coming!!!

            "Are you _in love_?" I can feel my eyes widen, for the first time in my life. "Sempai, she's a lesbian."

            "No, she's not… She doesn't dress like one… And her beauty's far beyond compare…" _Far beyond compare? _To be honest, he just sounded like a fairy tale narrator…

            "She turns me into her punching bag…" 

            "That shows how cool she is…" He dreamily said. "Besides, if she were a _lesbian,_ as you call her, she's cute…"

            "Cute? Of all the words in Webster… Cute? You're telling me that idiot's cute?" ::sigh:: This guy IS blind, I'm telling you. Maybe… Maybe he means as cute as Babe the piglet… I'm pretty sure of it…

FAYE'S POV

            I could obviously see how Rukawa's 'friend' stares at me… I don't suppose he's got an eye disorder… Nah, both aren't twitching… Both eyes are as beady as a dog's… So, what's the matter?

MITSUI'S POV

            Beautiful…

RUKAWA'S POV

            "Do'ahou…"

AKAGI'S POV

            Now, what are those dopes staring at? Better start the session… "LIIINNNEEE!!!"

            They fell in line.

            "JOOOGGG!!!" They jogged.

            "DAAASSSHHH!!!" They dashed, sprinted at my command. Basically, I control them. They are like my pets in which I am their only leader. 

~*~

Now, why did I insert that in their POVs? Ok… That wasn't supposed to be called for…

~*~

FAYE'S POV

            Finally, break time. Rukawa, perspiration-bathed, walked towards me. I asked, "Ready to study? Cool, that rhymes…"

            Rukawa ignored my 'attempting-to-be-humorous' until his 'friend' from a while ago arrived. "Yes…"

            I arched a brow, "I was speaking with Rukawa…"

            "Mitsui sempai, will you go away so the two of us can study?" Rukawa said after his moment of silence.

MITSUI'S POV

            How dare he tell me that! I can stay right here if I want to. Oh, well… Why does he have to shove _me_ off like he wanted her all to himself? Huh? All… to himself? Is he planning something that's got something to do with Kirusawa? ::snickers:: My curiosity means something… ::snickers some more::

            ::snickers a lot more::

            ::snickers a lot more that Rukawa, Faye and his other teammates could notice::

AYAKO'S POV

            Poor Mitsui… "He's possessed again…"

RYOTA'S POV

            Ayako chan… ::bumps into the benches as he walked while gazing at Ayako::

RUKAWA'S POV

            Great, the do'ahou walked away… only in his seemingly possessed state.

            "O…K… Let's start with chemistry…" Here she goes again. What I can't stand about the way she teaches is that she can't stop yakking and can't notice that her student's already falling asleep on her…

            Ouch, I felt her not-so-sharp nails dig into my ear like hell…

            "Sleeping Beauty? Are you done with your snore?" _Are you done with your snore? Are you done with your snore? Are you done with your snore? That didn't sound right…_

            I echoed, "Are you done with your snore? Can you think of other questions beside_ Are you done with your snore_?"

            "Can you please just focus on me and the books?"

            Focus on the books… Focus on the books… Focus on the books… Focus on her…

            "Acetylsalicylic acid is another term for what?"

            "Duh, aspirin." I answered.

            "Good, now that's a start." She patted my head as if I were her lousy dog. Snike? Slike? Smike?

            It's Spike, you idiot.

            I knew that. Sheesh, I was just fooling around with the name…

            So, anyway, I gave her an irritated look "So, what else am I to learn, Yoda?"

            "Well, young Skywalker, you could tell me what the heck pH stands for."

            "Uh, I know that… Um… Power of…helium?" I said, a bit uncertain of my answer.

            "Hydrogen. Power of hydrogen, not helium." She corrected.

            How was I supposed to know? I mean, what's the difference between hydrogen and helium? Both of them _are_ liquids… Or are they gases?

            That just shows how stupid Kaede Rukawa can get each day of his life. 

            Are you implementing that my brain is he size of a pea?!

            No, I'm saying your brain is the size of a hair follicle. ::grins:: I don't suppose you know what it is?

            Of course I do. Uh… Is that small?

            For all I know, it's smaller than a pea. 

            You are one lousy author…

            You are one lousy character, yourself…

            Darn you… You know, I'm smart. I bet you can't speak English…

            Excuse me, I ace in English. Well, you've got some nerves to boast something you're worst at. 

            English isn't my worst subject… I just…um…cheated on a bad classmate.

            O…k… Wait till I tell Faye… 

            What a blabbermouth…_ I was just joking… _Hey, I was just…

LURREN'S POV

            Ah! What a nice day for a shower! I love my shower! Especially it's black tiles! The water it showers me with is absolutely refreshing and minty cool! It's truly one thing I am likely to enthrone! Hmm, I wonder what my sis is up to now… Is she creating another issue in school? Is she bullying someone right now? Or is she just being the silliest clown at the moment? How I wonder…

~*~

            Hey, Faye, did you know that Rukawa…

Rukawa: _I pray to God she won't tell I cheated, which I really didn't do…_

            …watches 'Days of Our Lives'?

Rukawa:_ Days of Our Lives? Yeah, right… I wouldn't watch that stupid soap opera if I were fed a bowl of worms…_

Faye: COOOLLL!!! Rukawa, that's the lousiest yet funniest thing I've ever heard from Edges! Is it true???

Rukawa: _Oh my God, she actually believes that crap… _No.

               See?? He denies!! That concludes that what I said is true!!! 

Rukawa: _My purposes for the next few minutes:_

_1.) __Shut Kirusawa up._

_2.) __Shut Amethyst Edges up._

_3.) __Stop Kirusawa before she tells everyone else in school._

_4.) __Kill Amethyst Edges before she tells everyone else in school._

Must…kill…Amethyst…Edges…ow… 

Faye: ::nudges Rukawa on the rib:: I bet you taped the entire series…

Rukawa: No, I didn't.

Faye: Wait till I tell the entire school!

Rukawa: _Stop her… Shut her up…_ You're not serious, are you?

            Hmm… I suppose she is… 

Rukawa: ::sighs:: I don't like 'Days of Our Lives'. I haven't even watched a single episode of that piece of crap.

Faye: If you say so… Hihihihi… Hahahaha… Nyehehehehe… Bwahahahaha!!!! ::continued laughter of folly::

~*~

Amethyst Edges: I'm sorry to say that Faye Kirusawa's senses have been entirely lost. She is no longer one of the sane people, but is now one of the madmen in the world. She is severely suffering from the I-am-so-out-of-my-mind syndrome. Don't worry, the sickness is proven to be temporary. Anyway, this is the end of chapter 5. Thanks to those who read my fanfics and I am so sorry that this chap came late. Well, to tell you the truth, my computer days have been reduced into weekends only (Fridays, Saturdays, Sundays). I hope you'd still read this fic despite the limited time I am given to type and upload. Ja! 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes: Well, here it is, the sixth chapter. To Cerulean Eyes: I'm sorry that I partnered Rukawa with another OC and not with you. I hope that all the readers get to enjoy my fic! Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I still do not own Slam Dunk.

~*~

~*~

Chapter 6

RUKAWA'S POV

                The next day, after the tiring practice session, my alarm clock rang an annoying tune of 'Star-spangled Banner', a gift given to me by mom when she got home from her business trip to the United States. I got from my bed and yawned, wondering why I set the alarm to wake me at such an unholy hour. I scratched my head robustly and tapped the button to shut the stupid alarm up. Then, I remembered: Today's the showdown of Shohoku and Ryonan. 

                With that thought in mind, I walked to the cabinets and stumbled on an incredibly thick book. "Stupid history book… I'm going to break a bone because of you…"

                Placing the book in my bag, I did not forget to shove in my Discman, a face towel, some extra clothes, some batteries in case the batteries in my Discman will die and a bottle of Head and Shoulders hmm… I wonder why… . Then, I fled off to the assigned gym for the game.

                "NYAHAHAHA!! I am the tensai who is going to beat broomhead! I am worthy to be known!" Sakuragi. That voice… That voice of such idiocy… I've heard that voice a few kilometers before I reached the place. Seeing the monkey made me not think twice of running over him with my BMX. "Oi! Rukawa! You'll say sorry when I beat you to broomhead later!"

                "Do'ahou…" _Yeah, right… he couldn't even beat Fukuda…_ I parked my bike and headed for the lockers for a change of clothes.

FAYE'S POV

                Good, the game's about to begin. Good thing I woke up on time. Oh, no… Just great…

                "RU-KA-WA! RU-KA-WA! LOVE ME, LOVE ME, RUKAWA!" These stupid fans have beaten me to my seats. I pity Sakura who had her earmuffs up her ears and still cover them with her hands. "RU-KA-WA! L-O-V-E- RUKAWA!!!!"

                God, they're making me sick, and to find more cheerleaders occupying more seats on the back made me even sicker. How I wanted to pull their love-struck eyes out of their sockets… I walked to the cheerleaders up front as they whined "Hey! You're blocking the view, lesbian!!!"

                "Oh, yeah? Block the view this!" I punched the three's heads and poked their stomachs. As my final act, I have decided to throw them overboard, directly to the blue sky and they disappeared with a 'clink!' 

                Ah, finally… Sheer silence…except for more of the idiots at the back… But that doesn't matter… As long as I can see the game on my seat, I'm contented… Ah… "Hi, Sakura."

                "Thanks, Faye. You saved my ears… The game's about to start!" Sakura took off the earmuffs and stared out to the court.

RUKAWA'S POV

                I have a hard time evaluating most parts of the game so please forgive me ( - . - ) v. Gomen! 

Beat Sendoh.

Beat Sendoh.

Beat Sendoh.

Beat Sendoh.

Beat Sendoh…now.

                The crowd roared but one caught everyone's attention…even mine: Kirusawa. "GOOOO SHOOOHOOOKUUU!!! I'm going to beat you guys to death if you lose the finals!!!"

                I'm not surprised. That stupid imp. Now I wonder what's going to happen when we lost and she's tutoring me…

~*~

Rukawa's imagination:

Faye: ::strangles Rukawa:: x squared multiply it by x cubed is x to the fifth divided by the quantity of 9x+3! The answer IS???

Rukawa: The Statue of Liberty

Faye: ::strangles him vigorously:: GAAAAAAHHHH!!!!

~*~

                That was freaky…

                Back to my original thoughts of the day:

Beat Sendoh.

Beat Sendoh.

Beat Sendoh.

Beat Sendoh.

Beat Sendoh right now.

FAYE'S POV

                "GOOOO SHOOOHOOOKUUU!!!! 'mmph!' S'kura?"

                "You're embarrassing!"

                "Oh, ok." Although I stared at the game like a hawk, I could see from my peripheral view that Sakura look at me as if something was wrong. "What?"

                "You seem to be overly interested in this game's finals. I mean I haven't seen you like this before." She gave a malicious grin, "Is it Rukawa?"

                "No, you-you-"

                "Are you going to give me names? Try me." She dared.

                "Dingbat!" Wrong word. Sakura burst into laughter. "Dingbat? Is that the worst you've got?"

                "I was supposed to say old bat." I smirked at my best friend and she suddenly stopped giggling.

                "Old bat??? Excuse me but me? An old bat??? I'm sixteen! I'm not growing wrinkles, am I?" She irritably yet sarcastically asked.

RUKAWA'S POV

                "Pass!" "Pass!" "Pass to the tensai!" Mitsui, Ryota and red monkey insisted since I had the ball. I didn't pass them the ball, especially not to the monkey, because I wanted to make the shot. So, as a result, I kept the ball to myself.

MITSUI'S POV

                Ignorant son of a bitch… Oh, Faye chan…

RYOTA'S POV

                Ignorant son of a bitch… Oh, Ayako chan…'

SAKURAGI'S POV

                Ignorant kitsune… Ha-ha-Haruko chan!!! I will win this game for you!!!

HARUKO'S POV Haruko sits behind Faye

                "Rukawa…"

FAYE'S POV

                "One more and I'll have to throw her like what I did to those cheerleaders…"

SAKURA'S POV

                Ignorant Rukawa… I can't see how Faye chan survives a tutoring session with him… How could he not pass the ball to his teammates when he knows that they're all open and most of Ryonan's best guards are defending him? Wait a minute! He did it! He made another fade-away shot! Anyway… I still hate him and he's still an ignorant fox…

FAYE'S POV

                How cool… I haven't seen Rukawa like this before… I guess that's why he isn't much focused on his studies; instead, he focuses on this dream of his… No wonder his fans call him Rukawa 'the greatest'. Wait! What am I saying? Oh my God! I'm morphing into one of his supporters! AAAAH!!! Well, not really…

                About the game: there was this particular guy guarding Rukawa like a sheep dog guarding a flock of sheep. He was a guy from Ryonan with gravity-defying black hair and a tall stature. Jersey number 7: Sendoh. 

~*~

Flashback:

                "Faye, this is Akira Sendoh, one of my best friends. I met him a few years ago, remember? He's the one who I challenged to a basketball game when I saw him playing in a small court. Aki, this is my younger sis, Faye." Lurren introduced a six-footer who had his hand held out. Instead of taking the it's-nice-to-meet-you gesture, I can't stand but notice how his amethyst eyes greeted me warmly… "Faye, he wants to shake your hand."

                "Uh, yeah. I knew that." I heard him slightly giggle at my little mistake and I felt myself blush for a while. Eventually, I took his hand and felt his gentle grasp. 

                He kindly said, baring his set of flawlessly straight teeth, "It's nice to meet you, Faye chan."

                "So, Aki, I'll introduce you to my parents, ok? Then you could help me with my homework. I'm having trouble with all those letters in our algebra." Lurren headed for her room.

                "Hey, we're having a mini-game with Shoyo next week. I'd be glad if you'd come and watch us." Sendoh offered.

                "Hey, Aki? My room's here, upstairs." Lurren called out.

                "Right! So, see you then."

~*~

                That happened three years ago and since then, we barely talked to each other. I wonder if he's the same Sendoh I knew before…

                 When the game ended, it was then that the cheerleaders before appeared to me bruised and with casts on their arms and legs "We hate you, Kirusawa! Oh, the game ended? RUKAWA??? Where are you, our precious Rukawa???"

                It was then when I heard the announcer proclaim Shohoku as the winner. Sakura and I went to the benches to congratulate the entire team. All of them had smiles up their faces due to their win. Sakuragi laughed out loud, "Nyahaha! Our team won because I, the tensai, brought good luck to us all!! So, who wants to have a victory party???"

                "Yeah!"

                "Let's do it in my house! My parents aren't at home for the entire week!" Mitsui grinned.

                "No, let's do it in Rukawa's house!"

                Hearing this, I saw Rukawa give them a lethal glare. "Do'ahou…"

                "Yeah At Rukawa's house! Later at six!"

                "Everybody must bring their own share of food and drinks!!!"

                After congratulating them, I murmured to Sakura "I'll just be somewhere so I guess I'll see you in school."

                "Ok, bye!" She waved as I approached Ryonan's bench. As I did so, all of their tired eyes were on me…all except Sendoh, who was busily sucking a slice of lemon. My focus was to talk to him so I didn't mind the other members' stares. I stood before him and he looked up to me.

                "Faye?" He asked as I smiled and nodded. He stood up and I realized I was a few inches shorter than he… Maybe it was because of my being in the volleyball team. He flashed his trademark smile, "Hey, how are you?"

                "I'm alright." I answered.

                "It's been a long time since we last spoke to each other, huh? It's been what? Three years since that mini-game with Shoyo?"

                "Yeah."

                "Wait, before we start talking, I'll just change in the lockers. So, please wait for me by the stairs outside." I did what I was told and within five minutes, he was already there.

                "You know, Faye chan, it's been three years and I noticed how tall you're becoming…" He complimented. "Do you want to buy an ice cream?"

                "Sure. Um, Sendoh san, I-"

                "Aki."

                "Huh?"

                "Call me Aki. I've told you this before, haven't I?" Then I remembered: he did ask me to call him by his first name before…but I refused. "Anyway, how's your family? How's Kai? I haven't heard from Lurren about him for along time…"

                "Well, I guess he's alright. He's already in Grade 1. Mom and dad are all right too. So, how are you?"

                "Everything's fine. My grades are improving. I was nominated in class to be their chairman but I turned down the offer. I didn't want to suffer the burdens a class president have to undergo." He shoved his hands in his pockets, "You know, the first time I saw you awhile ago… I really didn't believe it was you… You changed, you know. You changed a lot. You've grown prettier."

                "Yeah, I get that a lot from my grandparents." As we passed, we saw Rukawa kneeling down to his bike, unchaining it. 

                Sendoh greeted with enthusiasm "Hey, Rukawa!"

                "Hmph." 

RUKAWA'S POV

                "Hmph." I grunted and turned back to my bike until I noticed who was with him: Kirusawa.

                She tacked her hair beneath her ears, "Um, Rukawa, I guess I can't tutor you later because of your victory party. I guess I'll see you some other time…"

                They left when I called out, "Kirusawa."

                "Huh?" She turned.

                "Could y-you," I stuttered at my words. Finally, I got them out directly without and stammering. "Come to the victory party?"

                She smiled so kindly and nodded her head once.

FAYE'S POV

                "Sure." _I accepted his invitation? Oh, well… That's that… _"I'll be there by six…"

                "You won't be tutoring Rukawa? What do you mean? He's into tutoring?" Sendoh looked at me awkwardly, "And you're the one who's tutoring him?"

                "That's right. His grades were slipping so, our teacher asked me to help him."

                "Are you that smart to tutor him?" I felt myself blush. He continued, "You must be an outstanding student."

                "I think so…" 

                "Any luck so far?"

                "Yeah, he's improving." I told him, "At least, I know he is…"

                "Well, here's the ice cream man. What flavor will you have?"

                "You're going to pay for mine?"

                "Of course. That's why I asked you to come with me, right?" Sendoh smiled.

~*~

~*~

Author's notes: I've updated my profile. There! Done! The sixth chapter's finally done!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes: So sorry if I updated this a bit later than what you may be expecting. Anyway, this chapter is where most of the fun starts…better read and review, if I were you Please! I really want a lot of reviews for Christmas! I really can't believe that from the very first to the sixth chapter, I only had 19 reviews! R&R, ok?

Disclaimer: I did not own Slam Dunk, do not own Slam Dunk and have no plans of owning Slam Dunk. 

~*~

Chapter 7

~*~

RUKAWA'S POV

            Damn it… They really were serious about the victory party… I remember the last time I had to host a party… It seems that it just happened yesterday…

~*~Flashback

            "Ding-dong!" My doorbell rang. 

            "Geez! I'm not done in the kitchen yet!" I panicked and hurriedly stuffed the enormous turkey in my microwave. I set the time to 20 seconds and after all my panicking, he turkey was finally done and the cookies in the oven were already needed to be taken out…but I fell asleep as I waited. 

            "Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Ding-dong!" My doorbell rang repetitively and I awoke. I removed the pale turkey meat and the unusually black cookies and set them on the table. Then, I answered the door. "Mom… Dad… Kaeri…" In my fic, Kaeri is Rukawa's 11 year old sister. She, in contrast to her older brother is naïve but cute. She doesn't know when to stop when she becomes hyperactive, nor take things seriously. –Amethyst Edges

            "Oniichaaan!!!" Kaeri jumped on me, clinging onto him like a monkey clinging on a branch. "How's it going???"

            "Kaede, I can't believe how much you've grown." Mom patted my cheek lightly. 

            "Hey there, sport. How's school?" Dad entered my apartment and complimented on how neatly I arranged my abode. "You've got a nice place here, son."

            "Do you have candies? I'm gonna check the pantry, ok?" Kaeri let go and disappeared to the kitchen "Aaaaaahhhh!!!! It's all messy in here!!! Ewwww!!! Yuck!!! A rat passed by!!!!"

            "What was that?" Mom approached the swinging kitchen door when I cautiously blocked her path.

            "I placed my toy mouse and she must've freaked out." I quickly explained when mom bought my lie.

            "Kaede," Dad grinned and murmured into my ear "Have you brought any girls here lately?"

            "Dad!"

            "Sorry." 

            "Oh my goodness!!! What happened here?" Mom pointed to the food I prepared.

            "AAAAHHHH!!! THE KITCHEN'S ON FIRE!!!" Kaeri screamed, running from the kitchen.

~*~End of Flashback

            ::sigh:: I'm the host and I'm not looking forward to it at all… Good thing they've decided to bring along home-prepared food… Then, I won't need to cook… I wouldn't want to call the firemen again…

            "Ding-dong!" I walked groggily to get the door. Opening it, I found Sakuragi with his arms crossed. "Oi, Rukawa. Don't tell me I'm the first who ca-"

            "You, unfortunately, are the first to come here. Hmph. Do'ahou…"

            "Nooooo!!!!!" He moped and came inside, sitting on one of my uncomfortable sofas. "Ouch! What the hell is in this sofa? Rocks?"

            "Ding-dong!" There it went again and I opened it…again. "Hi there, Rukawa!" Mitsui greeted as Gori, er, Akagi followed him with his absolutely annoying sister, Ryota, Ayako, uh… Let's just say the entire team came.

            "Loooook!!!!!! I brought the most CDs I can!!!!"

            "But I don't have a CD player…" I muttered as Haruko(?) blushed and handed me hers "W-would t-this b-be f-fine, R-rukawa?"

            O…k… Does she have a speech disability? Why does she keep stuttering like that?

            "Ding-dong!"

            "Hey, Rukawa!!!!" 

FAYE'S POV

            "Hey, Rukawa!!!!" I greeted but all he did was stare at me. I waved my hand before him "Oi! Am I going to stand here like an idiot for the entire night, Rukawa?"

            "Ah! Faye chan! Forgive Rukawa!" The guy before with blue streaks in his black hair invited me in before Rukawa did. You know him? Don't you remember? He was the weird guy who was taking a glimpse from me during the entire game. He was the one who, unbelievably, constantly asking me out. Uh, I just can't recall his name… Mirui? Murai? Or was it Miroi? Oh, who cares anyway? "Come in! Everyone's just getting a hang around the place!"

            This guy doesn't seem to as red as he was before when I last saw him. He was, kind of, relaxed, you know, less tense. And so I had the courage to ask "Er, what's your name again?"

            "Me?" He then turned beet red with embarrassment. Scratching the back of his head, he stuttered, "M-m-mitsui. H-h-hisashi M-mitsui."

            "Oh… Sashi kun," I emphasized my voice on the nickname, "Thanks for letting me in. Rukawa here acts as if he hasn't seen me before in his life."

MITSUI'S POV

            Ah, she called me by my nick… She really is a nice girl, opposing to what Rukawa keeps mustering about…

FAYE'S POV

            "HIIIII EVERYBODYYYY!!!!!!" I waved my hand to beat the loud music played on the boom box. "CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!!"

            "Hi Kirusawa!" The called back all with wide smiles attached to their faces. 

            "Oi, lessie!" Sakuragi. Ever since he knew I was a lesbian, he made nicknames for me…stupid-sounding nicknames. He held up a bottle of the finest wine I've ever heard of so far "Want a drinking contest" Rukawa keeps this in the back of his cabinet!"

            "Hey, do'ahou, I was saving that for an important occasion. Drop it." Rukawa crossed his arms as Sakuragi opened the bottle with a cork opener. "Hey! I told you to drop that."

            "Eh!! Kitsune!! What's more important than _bonding with your winning teammates in their victorious achievement party_?" Sakuragi placed an arm around Rukawa's shoulders, as if tricking him into something. "Hey, everybody in this stinky room! Kitsune, lessie and I are going to participate in the most awaited contest in this victory party!! We are going to drink ourselves some wine until we sleep! Whoever drinks the most glasses and is still awake is the winner!!'

            "The winner will have all the food e can have afterwards!" Ryota suggested.

            "He OR she." I said sternly.

            "Yeah!! He or she!!!"

            "Let the game begin!" Kogure handed us the wine bottles he brought from his grandfather's wine store. "Drink yourselves to death!"

            Sakuragi immediately drank a bottle as I drank cup by cup. Rukawa, in the meantime, drank his using Sakuragi's method. Sakuragi finished 12 bottles before he went to sleep. I barely got to drink 16 bottles and I was wide-awake. Rukawa finished his 15th and turned to me, "Aren't you feeling sleepy yet, Kirusawa?"  

            I yawned once, "A bit… But I still have to beat you, you airhead…"

            "Bring it on…" Both of us drank 10 more bottles when Akagi slammed his hand on the table "Stop it. Both of you look too sick to continue."

            "Nope *hic!* not at *hic!* all, gori…" I hiccupped as I turned to Rukawa who pulled me with him to the kitchen. When we left, the team's voices were so loud, "We have two winners!!!"

            "Kirusawa…" Rukawa cupped my cheeks and for once, I felt my femininity take over me. I slowly leaned in on him and then it happened. Our lips were locked together tightly. Not one of us realized what was going on…until Mitsui entered the scene. "Hey there… Faye chan…"

            I didn't notice him but Rukawa did. He paused the lip-lock for a while and smirked at Mitsui. "Sempai…*hic*"

            "Rukawa…" Unfortunately, I surprised Mitsui by letting my unconscious self lean closer to Rukawa and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him for yet, another kiss. Then, I felt myself slide into his arms, my visions of Rukawa carrying me left a blur… I fell into a deep sleep…

MITSUI'S POV

            This… This is not…happening… Faye chan…intentionally kissed that idiot…

AKAGI'S POV

            I looked at the wall clock and realized it was already WAY past midnight. I clapped my hands loudly, "OK! Everybody! Let's get our sleep and go home!"

            "HAI!"

~*~

~*~

EDGE'S NOTES: Hey there!!! The climax continues in the next chap! READ & REVIEW my ficcy, ok? Ja ne! And  belated MERI KURISUMASU!!!

            How nice…The episode of Gensomaden Saiyuki in AXN has something to do with monkeys…


	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes: Here I am with yet another chapter of my lousy fic. Already on my 8th chap and what do I get? 22 reviews? Even so, lots of thanks to sLL! By the way, I am a Filipino.

Disclaimer: It's obvious that I don't own the anime, right?

~*~

CHAPTER 8

~*~

FAYE'S POV

I yawned and blinked my eyes, being awoken by the luminous sunlight beaming on my face. I stretched my arms and got out of _my_ bed, exercising as I always do every morning. I began my 500 jumping jacks when the crimson walls distracted me. If I remember right, my room was supposed to be blue. Royal blue. Then, I became conscious that I wasn't in my room at all. In fact, the atmosphere around me was practically dull. Everything around me wasn't, should I say, organized. There were magazines on the floor, sheets of paper scattered on the cabinets, briefs hanging on the electric fan… 

Wait a minute… 

Briefs?

Hanging on the electric fan?

This… This isn't my room… 

Where the heck am I?

How the hell did I get here?

I can recall that I went to a victory party in that baka kitsune apartment. 

I hurriedly ran out of the room and sought to find myself in a place where I didn't expect myself to be. I saw Rukawa lying on the long sofa, facing the TV. I raised my brow inquisitively, "Ru…kawa? Is that you?"

RUKAWA'S POV

Great, she's FINALLY awake. Then, I can FINALLY shove her off my apartment. Ouch, so I sat on the remote again. "…"

I turned my head to find her eyes locked on the TV screen. I utterly waved my hand so she could at least transfer her attention to me. Slowly, she raised her pointing finger and made an evil grin. "Nyehehehehe…"

"What?" I asked the seemingly autistic girl who was staring into the TV, engrossed.

You really are an airhead as what Faye keeps telling me. Why don't you try looking at the TV? You'd be pretty surprised at what channel and program it shows. 

Shut up. Is that really what…

Just look at the TV. I assure your reactions are, surprisingly, well, surprised. 

All right, all right...

I moved my eyes from the boisterously laughing Kirusawa and onto the TV, which was channeled to-

"Rukawa, you DO watch 'Days of Our Lives'! BWAHAHAHAHAH!!!" She fell on the carpeted floor, her uncontrollable laughter a reason to why her arms are wrapped around her stomach, her throat exposed.

I got the remote and moved the channel to AXN. "I do not watch 'Days of Our Lives'. Clearly, I fell asleep when I was changing the channel."

"Oh, come on, Rukawa! You don't have to lie to me! Tell me," She leaned on the sofa, her face close to mine. "what happened to Margot?"

"She'd been pinned down by Ste-" I stopped when I snapped out of my thoughts. I slapped my forehead and glared, special effects fire burning in my eyes. "Why are you here?"

FAYE'S POV

"Why are you here?"

"You tell me. Maybe you could explain why I woke up in your stinky room." I rolled my eyes and caught sight of the idiot's lips. I tilted his chin to get a better view, "Hey… What is my lip gloss doing on your icky lips?"

"You tell ME." Rukawa wiped his lips and was even surprised to find his lips shiny. He furrowed his eyebrows, "You…don't wear lip gloss… None of your kind, I suppose, wears lip gloss at least."

I slapped the back of his head, "You know, it sure is nice of you to offend me, Rukawa."

"Ow…"

"Tell me the truth, you're gay. Aren't you?"

He kicked my shin, "For the last time, I am not."

"Ok, ok." I looked at him seriously. "PLEASE…tell me why I found myself here."

"I don't know." He answered, pausing and afterwards, adding a few details. "Well, I remember a bit about what happened last night…"

~*~

Rukawa: I fell asleep. After an hour, I woke up and found _you_ asleep on my lap. You wore a smile I've never seen before… Anyway, if I'm not wrong, I brought you to my room so you can sleep. Then, I slept here on the sofa.

Faye: ::strangles Rukawa by the neck:: You didn't do anything perverted, did you?

Rukawa: No. ::Faye lets go of Rukawa:: I'm not that of a pervert to rape a person like you.

Faye: ::kicks Rukawa's shin with great force:: Why do you keep saying 'a person like me'?!

Rukawa: ::caresses shin:: Ouch… Anyway, I just took off your jacket and-

Faye: ::punches Rukawa as a feedback:: PERVERRRRRRRRRTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!

Rukawa: Stop it! I am not a pervert!!!

~*~

RUKAWA'S POV

I slapped her cheek to get her attention. As I expected, she stopped making me her punching bag to rub her cheek. I placed my hands on her cheeks and I we had a sudden sort of electric shock that we let go of each other.

I looked at my hands and it seemed to me that I've done this to someone before. I faltered, "D-did you feel that?"

"Uh…no. I was freaked out when you held and looked at me that way." She gave an gauche expression.

Oh…

"Ok." I looked at her irritably, "I just want to point out that I'm not a pervert nor am I gay. Try to understand that, please."

"And I want to point out that the exam comes in a few days." Kirusawa patted my back with force, "I hope I get to see good grades, hmm? I'll come back later to tutor you one last time."

"…"

I waited anxiously for her to leave and when she already did, my mind was too busy trying to figure out why that abhorrent kappa was in _my_ apartment…

FAYE'S POV

Ugh… Now, here I am back at home, cursing about what happened last night… I can't imagine myself sleeping with Rukawa in his apartment, which I did and which I didn't expect myself to do… ::sigh:: I need someone to take the stupid fact away from my head… I need someone to talk to… I can't talk to mom; she'd freak out… I can't talk to Ren; she's busy with her part-time job as a junior waiter… Kai? Nah, definitely not Kai; he'll just promise to keep it a secret and eventually tell it to mom and cause a chain reaction in the family which will make mom ground me, Lurren beat the heck out of Rukawa and Kai tell the entire thing to everyone from his classmates to his schoolmates until I get humiliated… 

And so, I got my wallet and browsed through the phone numbers and came across, "Sendoh… He's trustworthy enough to keep a secret… No, I'm not going to call him…"

I found my cordless phone just lying there before me…unused at the moment…seeming to wait for someone to pick it up…so quiet…so cold from it's being fallow… I purposely stumbled to the phone and acted so innocent, "Oops! Well, what do you know? The phone is within my grasp because of a teensy accident! Oh, and I am dialing Sendoh's number by accident too!"

I nervously placed the receiver on my ear, hearing the loud ringing of the phone on the other line, until it stopped and I heard a cheerful tone, "Hello? May I help you?"

"Y-yeah; I-is this Sendoh Akira speaking?" Damn. It's the first time I called and I'm humiliating myself.

The voice on the other line paused for a minute or two, making me wonder whether there was somebody, "Hello?" I asked.

"Faye-chan, is that you?" 

"H-hey there, Aki!" I brightened a bit. "C-can I t-talk to you about s-something?" Damn stammering.

"Yeah, shoot." 

Maybe talking to him on the phone isn't such a good idea… I mean, he can't possibly understand a word I'm saying because of all my stammering… Maybe… "Hello? Faye, are you still there?" Sendoh asked.

"C-can you come here at home?" The words just came directly from my mouth without me even knowing it. I slapped my forehead once and cursed myself quietly. I can't believe this! I, myself, am inviting Sendoh here and not Lurren? It has always been Lurren who invites him; I should remember that.

"Uh, sure. What time will you expect me to be there?"

"A f-few minutes later would be good."

"Ok, see you." 

" Bye." I hung up and laid on my blue-sheeted bed again… Right, so he'll be here in a few minutes time… Shall I serve him something like juice or-or biscuits or-or…something?

Try serving lemonade. He loves lemons, right? 

Oh, well. Thanks for the advice. He might want that.

I began to hop away downstairs and called, "Hey, mom? Do we have lemons?"

"I think there's a few in the refrigerator. Why?" Mom asked as she chopped some cabbages for the sukiyaki she'll be serving for lunch.

"Sendoh's coming over."

"Oh, but I thought your sister was off to work? Did she invite him?"

"No, uh, I did." I pulled the small plastic of fresh lemons from the ref, "I'm just going to have a small chat with him, mom."

"Dingdong!" Our chiming doorbell rang and I rushed to get it, "Hi, Akira!"

"Good morning, Faye!" He replied back with a smile.

I walked to mom, "Could you make us some lemonade, mom?"

"Sure!"

"Come this way, to my room." I led him upstairs and pushed the blue button to open my door. I offered him to sit on the bed.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" He crossed his legs (of course, he crossed his legs the manly way) and stared anxiously at me, "It seems to be something important."

I sat beside him and toyed with my fingers, "Well, promise first that you'd keep this a secret."

He smiled and raised his right arm; "I swear not to tell Faye-chan's secret to anybody."

"Y-you see, you know that there was a victory party last night, right? It happened to take place in Rukawa's apartment. A-and the monkey Sakuragi asked for a drinking contest against me and Rukawa…"

"Did you win?"

"S-sort of… After the party, I kind of gotten drunk after drinking more than a dozen bottles of alcohol a-and I kind of kissed him, I think…"

"You kissed Rukawa?!"

~*~

Edges' Notes: Gomen, gomen, gomenasai!!!!!!!!!!! I got my report card and I got 2 line of sevens so my parents grounded me from using the computer until the end of this school year!!!! I've been in such a drag lately because of it….


End file.
